Son Ruku Rose Character Short
by UniverseClassLegend
Summary: A mysterious young man wanders the snowy lands. He is of this world, yet he is not. Who is he? How does he know Ruby Rose? And what is this "Son Goku" he keeps mentioning?
1. The End?

"Weiss?"

"Yeah?"

"I think….. this won't hold for much longer."

The man with silver eyes knew that there was nothing he could do but watch.

 _No._ He thought. _No please, not like this. NOT LIKE THIS!_

He just couldn't look away from the dying women on the floor. The ceiling above was encased in a giant ice crystal. It was the only thing standing between them and the Grimm. As the red girl said, it would eventually break. And thus…. the Grimm beyond it…..

"Is this….." Ruby weakly asked. "The end?"

"Yeah…. I guess." Weiss said, also on the verge of dying.

Son Ruku Rose didn't want to believe that this was real, that this was the end of this happy fairy tale. NOT. ONE. BIT.

"But…" Ruby said, turning to her lover. "If I can drag you with me in death….. I have no regrets."

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked. However, she was smiling, knowing that she and her wife would die together.

"DON'T!" Ruku screamed. "WHAT ABOUT YOUR KIDS?! YOUR FRIENDS?! EVERYONE?! THEY…. THEY'LL BE HEARTBROKEN WHEN THEY HEAR THAT YOU'RE BOTH GONE! PLEASE! GET UP! GET UP AND FIGHT!"

To his horror, it was like they didn't hear them. He began to panic. They didn't have much time!

"GET OUT OF THERE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "GET OUT OF THERE NOW!"

"Well…. If I die here… with you…." Weiss weakly groaned. "I don't regret it. Not any of it."

Although both Ruby and Weiss were silently crying tears of joy that they would die side-by-side, Ruku couldn't hold back the immense flood that was blurring his sight. He wanted to do something, ANYTHING, to rush in there and save them. But he couldn't move. Something had him frozen. Himself.

"Why?" He wept. "Why am I not doing anything? Why am I standing here, about to watch them die?! WHHHYYYYYYY!?"

The ice ceiling began to crack. Ruby grasped her cross and held it tightly. Weiss turned to her and smiled.

"Just like how you're still praying right now," The Heiress smiled. "I'll keep believing that we won't die here. So even in the future, I'll stay by your side."

Then, Ruku began to see things. HEAR things. Memories. Of his favorite couple, the White Rose. Everything Ruby and Weiss had been through. Their first meet. Their first fight. Their first mission as a team. Journeying throughout all of Remnant. And, Ruku's favorite, their first kiss. And every single kiss and romantic moment, public and private, they ever had. Their graduation. Their wedding. Ruby giving birth to their three children. But, even though Ruku hated this, this was the right thing to let happen. He sensed that, at this exact moment, Bumblebee, Blake and Yang, were going to die as well. This would be the day Team RWBY came to an end. But their own children would continue their legacy. And yet, he couldn't stop the tears flowing from his own silver-eyes.

His eyes began to widen in horror as the ceiling gave way, and hundreds, no, THOUSANDS, of Beowolves fell towards them.

"You… dolt….." Ruby gasped out.

"That's… my… line….." Wiess smiled, as she began to freeze up and shatter.

He couldn't look away, even though he wanted to.

After the extremely short bloodshed, Ruku was in pure horror and sadness when the Beowolves left.

The ice sculpture that was once Weiss Schnee was gone.

And now…. Ruby Rose was the last of RWBY.

Ruku tried to say something, to beg Ruby not to go, but he choked on his fears and tears.

"Yang….. Blake….. Weiss…. Mom…. Everyone…." Ruby groaned as she began to fade away into dozens of roses.

 _"_ _I….. love… youuuuuuuuu….."_

Son Ruku Rose began to shed his tears as the last of the roses blew off into the wind. But it was all true.

Ruby Rose….. was gone.

And there was nothing he could do.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ruku began to scream and cry as beams of light shot out of his eyes and his hair turned a yellow-gold.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Then it all faded to whiteness.

…

"GAH!"

Son Ruku Rose sat up. He was in the snowy forests, near a grave. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"A…..a dream." He said to calm himself down. "It was….. only a dream."

Sure, the death of one warrior he knew too well didn't bother him, since he came back time after time again.

But… the death of the girl…. She would not come back.

Ruku shuddered at the thought of his nightmare. How it felt and looked so real. He couldn't let it happen. Not yet.

He looked into the distance. He had explored this world far and wide and had even fought the Silver-Eyed Warrior herself.

 _Now, the other world._ He thought. _And the other warrior._

Harnessing his Ki, Son Ruku Rose flew off towards another place. One separate from this one, yet almost similar to it.


	2. Saiyan Showdown

The warrior he was facing smiled. Son Ruku Rose had encountered this legendary warrior at an abandoned tournament stage at night. Surely, this would prove to be a worthy challenge.

"Alright then," Son Goku spoke in Japanese. "Show me what you've got!"

"Ha! You want me?" Ruku taunted. "You got me!"

Within his mind, he could hear voices. Two of them, belonging to a red and white girl.

 _"_ _Ruby,"_ The white voice spoke in a romantic tone. _"Kiss, strip, and prove your love to me."_

Ruku smiled. Their bond would be his strength. Their pleasure would be his power.

"HHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA…" Ruku began to focus his power, beginning his transformation. He began to get stronger and stronger throughout the teasing.

And when the red and white girls finally kissed each other on the lips….

"YAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The Saiyan could feel immense power coming from his opponent! Reverting to Super Saiyan Blue, he readied himself.

Once Ruku emerged, he too, had changed.

His silver eyes had grey flames shooting out of the sides, and his hair was now similar to that of a Super Saiyan, but instead with red and white colors rather than yellow.

 _Woah! No wonder he looked just like me!_ Goku thought in amazement. _He must be a Saiyan too!_

"Like what you see, Son Goku?" The Silver-Eyed Saiyan said. "I call this Super Saiyan White Rosé. This power can only be obtained by a bond of two individuals from another world. Have you ever heard of the names Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee?"

The other Saiyan was silent. Wasn't Ruby the same woman he fought in that Coliseum?

"Well, regardless if you had or not, those two have a romantic bond which each other. I call it White Rose. With their love combined with my power as a Saiyan, I'm about as powerful as you are now."

The warrior from two worlds got into a fighting stance.

"Now, shall we begin?"

Goku answered by charging at his opponent, who dodged the punch. The two Saiyans then began to fight, as all Saiyans did. But Sun Ruku Rose knew that he was more than just a Saiyan. Perhaps it was time to show it.

"Fire…."

Ruku triggered his Semblance: Elemental Control. Pulling his arms back, a ball of fire began to burn in them.

"Ka… Me… Ha… Me…"

With such force, Ruku trusted his Semblance forward!

"HAAAAAAAA!"

Thinking fast, Goku countered with a Kamehameha of his own. Upon contact, the two beams cancelled each other out. The two then began the unarmed combat, with rapid strikes and aerial chases following.

 _Alright, buddy!_ Ruku thought, whipping out his sword, Silver Sun. _Show him what you can do!_

Goku smirked. He had fought opponents with swords before. He blocked oncoming swings and dodged a few more before kicking Ruku away. Seeing that his weapon wasn't doing any good, Ruku sheathed it, then prepared another attack.

"KAMEHA!"

He thrusted his arms again, this time launching a ball of energy rather than a beam. After dodging it via Instant Transmission, Goku resumed his pummels.

"DADADADADADADADADADA!" As the Saiyan launched miniature yellow balls at his foe, Ruku dodged them, pulled his arms back, then thrusted them forward.

"WATER FINAL FLASH!"

As a stream of hot water was blasted at him, Goku decided to take things up a notch.

"Kaioken!"

After seeing the power, Ruku smirked. The combination of SSGSS and Kaioken would possibly be a match for the power of WhiteRose and SSJ. He flew into the air, then began to channel his own energy into forming a massive boulder.

"EARTH SPIRIT BOMB!"

As the boulder was hurled at him, Goku quickly focused his own energy to push it back. Instead of sending it back at him, however, Ruku began to charge up another Semblance move. Thrusting his arms behind him, lightning began to spark.

"AIR GALLICK GUN!"

A beam of lighting shattered the boulder, Goku flew out of the way, then kicked Ruku in the back of the head, sending both of them crashing down.

"Had enough yet?" The Saiyan taunted.

"Don't be so sure." Ruku laughed. "Anything Ruby Rose and you can do, I can do as well!"

As he said this, Ruku could remember their fight. Crescent Rose clashed against Silver Sun, and the power of the silver eyes was countered by the Super Saiyan form.

"Now, what say we go all-out?"

"Okay!"

As Goku unleashed his Ultra Instinct mastery, SSJWR Ruku charged at him, the bonding of Weiss and Ruby still in his mind.

 _"_ _So good! More!"_

 _More? Okay!_

Ruku began to throw rapid punches at the blocking MUI Saiyan, pushing him back.

 _"_ _Faster! Go Faster!"_

 _Faster? If you say so!_

Screaming, Ruku began to speed up the pummeling. This was it! The breaking point of their fight! Now he could show his true power as a Silver-Eyed Super Saiyan!

 _"_ _WEISS!"_

 _"_ _RUBY!"_

"HAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Ruku than delivered an uppercut straight into Goku's gut! The blow was so hard it made him revert back into his Base form!

Panting, Ruku returned to his own base form, his power as Super Saiyan White Rosé having completely run out.

 _"_ _You were great."_

 _So was he._

"Huff…. Huff….. You really was amazing." Son Goku panted, getting up.

"So were you." Ruku then gave him a smiling two-fingered salute. "You're ready for what's about to come!"

As he Instant Transmission-ed away, The Saiyan was left with a few questions.

 _Whatever he's talking about, if my world really is gonna merge with tons of others…._

Son Goku smiled.

 _He's right. I'm gonna be ready!_


	3. A Grimm Encounter

This wasn't the first time they had fought. Ruku had clashed with his nemesis, Goby, in three locations. The first had been in the Coliseum in Present-Day Rome in Earth. The second had been on Beacon Tower, where the powers of the Silver Eyes was resurrected. The third had been one Planet Namek, where after a thousand years, the Super Saiyan was reborn. Now, here they were, in the wintery forest of Remnant.

"So, you've fought both of them and won." Goby smirked.

"Yep." Son Ruku Rose smiled. He remembered how they had previously fought. Goby's twin scythes, Phantom and Darkness, had clashed with Silver Sun. Goby possessed both Grimm, Saiyan, and Faunus features. He had gone Super Saiyan, as could Ruku, and further all the way up to Super Saiyan Rose. Due to his memories of the two, Ruku knew that this was similar to the form of Goku Black.

"This time, it's your move." Goby said. "But it won't even stand a chance."

"Oh, we'll see." Ruku then began to charge up his Ki, then unleashed it. He emerged with grey fur on the sides on his torso, a grey tail, and silver hair similar to that of Super Saiyan 3.

"Super Saiyan 5?" Goby laughed. "You chose…. poorly. You do know what happens to Saiyans with tails under a full moon."

"But you have a Faunus tail. AND Grimm features. Any Saiyan detail would have to be hidden."

"True. The only thing Faunus about me, however, is my monkey tail. And my powers are only unleashed under Remnant's shattered moon. Sure, the humans here call me what they call any other Faunus. But I am more than a monster. I am more than a devil. I am a monster these people have never even seen before. Even other Faunus are foolish enough to accept me in their ranks. But I side only with myself. I've destroyed both warring creatures. With this form…."

Goby then took a few steps back, emerging into the moonlight.

 _Don't tell me…_

Ruku's thoughts had already been confirmed. Before his very eyes, Goby grew in size, then changed in features. Within mere seconds, Goby now resembled a merge between a Beringel and a Great Ape.

Ruku smirked. Not only did he know of this Saiyan transformation, he also knew all too well how to deal with it.

As Great Ape Goby blasted Ruku with a beam from the mouth, The Saiyan Huntsman flew to the back, readied Silver Sun, then swung it at the tail.

Goby, however, had expected this. He wrapped his tail around Ruku, then threw him at a rocky wall.

 _He's…fast!_ Ruku groaned. _Just like Kanba!_

The fifth Supa Saiya-jin and the Grimm Ozaru continued their battle, with Ki blasts firing every which way. To help assist him in this battle, Ruku triggered some of his self-memories. These ones depicted Ruby fighting a Beringel after the fall of Beacon, and Goku fighting Great Ape Vegeta.

 _Getting to the tail will be tricky._ Ruku thought. _Maybe I need to distract him._

Ruku activated his Semblance, then readied himself for a full-power Fire Kamehameha.

"THAT WON'T WORK ON ME! YOU'LL HAVE TO GO BEYOND YOUR FULL POWER, WHICH YOU CAN'T EVEN DO!" Goby taunted, then charged up another Ki Mouth Blast.

"HAAAAA!"

As the two beams collided, Ruku began to extend his power. Hopefully this could be what he needed!

Transforming into Mastered Ultra Instinct, Ruku shot out a secondary beam from his hands, which shot through the first beam, and straight into Goby's maw!

"GYAAAAAAHHHH!" Goby reeled back in pain from the severe burn, as he began to cough up smoke.

This was what Ruku wanted. Using Silver Sun, he dashed to the back of the Great Ape and slashed the tail clean off!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAgggggggghhhhhhhh…" As Goby reverted back to his original form, Ruku returned to his own base form and sheathed Silver Sun.

As Goby began to grow his tail back, he smirked at his foe.

"This battle may be over," He taunted. "But the war for all worlds had only just begun."

And with that, he vanished via Instant Transmission.

Son Ruku Rose sighed.

"Well, he's right about one thing." The Silver-Eyed Saiyan said to himself. He began to walk away.

"We need to prepare all worlds for it. My job here is done. The worlds of Ruby Rose and Son Goku have proven themselves ready for the upcoming battle." He pulled out four items. In his left hand, there was a picture of a scroll and a leaf-like symbol. In his right hand, there was a picture of a skull-and-crossbones with a straw hat and a giant man.

"It's your turn now, my fellow friends and teammates."


End file.
